This invention relates to a barbecue grill, and more particularly, to a rack with an adjusting device to adjust the distance between the cover and the rack of the barbecue grill.
A conventional barbecue grill comprises a cover and a rack with the rear sides pivoted together, so that a user may open and close the cover from the front end. This design leaves a gap when the cover is closed, so as to place food inside. If the sliced beef to be baked is too thick, the cover needs to be opened so that the food may seat on the rack and bake properly. This takes more time to prepare food and also wastes energy. Another design is derived to improve this shortcoming, which uses a swivel design to connect the cover and the rack, thus both the cover and the rack may be placed flat to bake food at same time. This still has energy loss. A detachable design was later derived so that a user may take apart the cover and the rack and place the cover on the food seating on the rack. This design is hard to control the time and temperature and causes outside of the food over burnt while inside of the food is still raw.
In view of these and many other shortcomings, the inventor has invented the present invention for improvement.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a barbecue grill with an adjusting device, which a gap between the cover and the rack is adjustable so as to accommodate food with different thickness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a barbecue grill with an adjusting device, which is easy to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a barbecue grill with an adjusting device, which saves energy and is cost effectiveness.